Oyasumi Watashi No Ai Goodnight, My Love
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Neuro gets a strange voicemail on the agency phone from Slave number One Yako , like a distress call. Will the sadistic demon actually get protective of his "louse"? XD


**Explanation: A friend of mine and her friend are both roleplayers (and cosplayers). This is a fanfic from a strange phone call/ text message fiesta so if you're confused… you're not alone. But really, they're awesome anyway! They make the improbable likely and the impossible come true… and I write it all down. Enjoy! –DIS**

**Oyasumi Watashi No Ai**

Neuro paced back and forth in the room, not really agitated, but bored. Akane typed away on her computer while the demon in blue waited for the two late slaves. He couldn't help but be impatient; he was hungry. He only needed slave number one (Yako) to do her pointing gesture and say the famous lines, but he also needed slave number two (Godai) to watch the place since there was little Akane could do when it came to lines of defense. He decided to check phone messages and e-mails to keep himself occupied, though there was no real need. Nobody ever really called during the night. Once he was done checking the empty inbox, he noticed a small light flashing on the phone. A message… during the night? He started listening to the only voice mail in the phone's memory.

"*Neuro! Help me! Godai-san's acting all weird! I don't know where I am and…*static*Aahh! Godai, what're you going?!*static*Godai!*static*Pants back on!*static*Oh god!*static*Help Neuro!* _click._ You have no new messages. To delete…" Neuro lowered the phone from his ear. He started getting irritated, though he didn't really know why. He got up and stormed out of the room.

"Akane, I'm leaving the office to you." He called as he left, completely ignoring his previous logic. He had no idea where she was, nor did he even think about calling her before he headed out, but instinct told him to try her house first. He finally arrived and didn't even bother to knock. He managed to get the front door unlocked with ease. He quickly walked up the stairs and opened Yako's bedroom door. No good, she wasn't there. This bothered him all the more. He used the home phone to contact the office. "Akane, I want you to locate Yako's phone and send the address to her e-mail." With that, he found her computer and waited patiently for Akane's reply. Naturally, getting into Yako's computer was no difficult task for him. He was happy with his secretary's results; she'd found an address and soon Neuro was out the door, once again starting his search.

Moments later, he found the place he was looking for. It was a rundown series of apartments. He searched for the room number Akane gave him and opened the door. It was unlocked, which bothered him. Akane was right, she was there. The slender girl lay on the bed, fast asleep, wearing a spaghetti strap top and her usual grey skirt. The covers were thrown off and the room was a mess.

"Yako." He called her name as he shook her slim shoulders. The young girl's eyes opened slightly and focused on the demon.

"Neuro…" She mumbled, blinking awake. Neuro let out a sigh of relief. The thing that truly annoyed him is how worried he got. "Where are we?"

He scanned the room, seeing familiar weapons and clothing on the ground. He assumed it was Godai's place. What really caught the demon's attention were the empty bottles of beer sitting in the corner of the room.

"Yako, what happened?" He made a conscious effort to keep from sounding worried.

"Nothing… Godai-san fell asleep before anything happened." She let out a quiet moan. "Sleepy…"

Neuro didn't have time to wonder where slave number two was, or more like he didn't really care. He pulled Yako into sitting position and assumed she'd stand on her own. Yako did stand, or tried to. Dizziness got the best of her and she collapsed on Neuro, but she was too sleepy to register the fact that he caught her. He let out another, deeper sigh and kneeled down, letting the young girl lean on him fully while he put his jacket around her shoulders. The demon picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the apartment, back to her house. He muttered to himself out of paranoia, wondering why he should even care. He looked down at the slender body in his arms. It's because he was the only one that could do anything. He'd never seen Yako's mother, and her father was dead. She only had one close friend that he knew of but it was the weekend so even they wouldn't notice. He wasn't about to leave her in the hands of Godai after the voicemail he'd gotten from Yako, so that meant the demon was the only one left. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Yako didn't understand what was going on. Everything seemed fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything much from the night before except when Godai fell asleep and all her previous fears had gone away… whatever those fears were. The only other thing she could comprehend was that her legs were cold, but the rest of her body was comfortably warm. Everything was too blurry for her to understand, but what she could comprehend was a familiar scent… a somewhat comforting scent, but she couldn't place it.

Neuro finally made it to her house and she managed to change into a new set of clothes on her own. "Neuro?" she called when she was done changing.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Then make something." For some reason, he was trying not to sound harsh. No, he knew the reason, and it was the same reason why he was worried, carried her back to her house, and remained there.

"I need to go get groceries later… will you come with me to some place to eat?" When she got no response from the demon, she lightly gripped the lower part of his shirt. "Please? I'm still… kind of scared."

'Kind of'? She looked terrified, regardless of how sleepy she sounded. He also noted that she didn't put her usual pink sweater on, she was still wearing his coat. He gave in and followed the somewhat happier girl out the door.

Yako chose the restaurant, knowing that Neuro wasn't going to eat anything anyway. They got a table and Yako ordered right away. Neuro didn't even notice she ordered a drink for him as well until it was on the table.

"So… even though you eat mysteries, can you eat human food?" Yako asked.

"I can, but it doesn't do me any good, and I don't like the taste." He looked at the drink, assuming that she'd guessed the answer was yes.

"Well, this isn't bad! I tried it recently and it tastes really good!" Yako urged. Neuro looked at the glass and took it in his hand. He didn't understand why he felt the need to keep her happy for a while at least. He put the cup to his lips, but even the smallest sip of the liquid made him cough. He put the glass on the table and covered his mouth.

"W-What the heck is that?!" He shouted. His body wasn't rejecting it, which was the problem. It was so strong, whatever it was. Why was such a small sip affecting him? He was starting to get dizzy.

"Godai-san called it apple juice." She grinned, oblivious to Neuro's issue with the drink.

'Godai…' Maybe his judgment was thrown off, but the last thing he expected happened: he blacked out.

Neuro woke with a massive headache. It was dark outside. He groaned as he grabbed a few strands of his hair, which he didn't remember tying up. Something about where he was didn't seem right. He was in the office, but he was on the couch instead of his normal spot on the ceiling, which probably contributed to the headache. How did he get to the office anyway? He groaned again and got up, walking over to the computers. He stayed checking e-mail and getting leads when he heard the phone ring.

"Demon World Detective Agency." He announced when he picked up the phone.

"Neuro? It's Yako. I was calling to see if you made it back. I'm heading over right now."

He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window.

"So… do you remember anything from yesterday?" Yako asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

"I didn't either… I felt a little guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Well, I couldn't remember the wedding at all, though I have the video recording of it."

"We… went to a wedding?" He couldn't recall that, not to mention he didn't know anyone who would be getting married.

"Yes, we got married yesterday. Weird, huh?" she said cautiously. The demon found that hard to believe. He would remember that much at least, right? Still… there was a bit of doubt in his mind. He glanced down at his hand to see the unexpected. A demon world ring? No way!

"Yako… do you have a ring on your hand?" He asked reluctantly. The one he wore was green with hints of random purple design.

"Yes."

He stayed silent for a bit, still wondering what in blood-gutted heck was going on. "How close are you?"

"I'll be there in… five minutes."

"Okay." With that, he hung up. He rubbed his temples and looked toward the ceiling. He got another call from a client that he recognized. Yako finally got in as soon as Neuro was finishing up. "We'll look into it." Neuro said and hung up.

"Who was that?" She asked, putting her bag down.

"Yuya Higuchi." Neuro replied.

"Yuya-san?!" She seemed to perk up at the name. Neuro eyed her as he recalled a fairly recent conversation.

"Didn't we get married?" He asked tiredly.

"Eh?" Yako's expression turned into a grin. "Oh, why Neuro, I didn't think you of all people would get jealous."

Neuro walked over to the door where she was standing and rammed her head into the wall. "Louse." He growled.

"O-oh, Neuro… we're moving so fast I don't know if I'm ready!" She replied. If he was in a worse mood, he might have decided to crush her head in, but decided to go along with what he now saw as a challenge. Yako seemed to be testing her boundaries, probably because of the purple and green ring that rested on her hand, similar to Neuro's. He released her and twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

"You're dead, little louse."

A light blush dusted her cheeks at the unfamiliar gesture. "N-Neuro… you're being so affectionate…"

"Yako, you're being so unnaturally submissive." He whispered into her ear.

"Neuro, you're so calm today… do you have another headache?"

This time, she was right about that. "Yes." He admitted quietly.

Her hands found their way up to his head. "Well come here, I'll help… you've probably been stressed lately." She started rubbing his temples. "It'd be a lot easier if you were sitting down…"

There weren't many ways to respond to this in his opinion, but for once, he didn't mind it. He sat on the couch and she kneeled in front of him. She continued rubbing his temples as she spoke.

"I know you look to mysteries as a food source, but you should take a break if it's so stressful on you…" She murmured.

"Stressful? No such emotions can get in the way of my meals. I blame the bloody internet…" He cut off as he remembered how many mysteries there were left to go. He'd let them pile up while he was out… getting married.

She ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt good… really good. Just her touch was already easing the otherwise hard to get rid of headache. "Staying up on the computer? No wonder you've been so tired… my poor Neuro-sama…"

Without much warning, he reached for her face and traced her bottom lip with his index finger. Her hands slowed to a stop in his hair and her face got a bit redder.

"N-Neuro… what are you doing…?"

"You're blushing." He murmured as he leaned in a bit closer.

"W-Well of course I am… why wouldn't I in a situation like this?!" She grabbed his hand.

"Alright then. What would you do in a situation like this?"

"I don't know! I've never… what are you up to?!"

"Nothing, watashi no ai." He leaned in closer to her face with half lidded eyes. She could feel his breath on her lips. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"…Neuro…" She hesitantly brushed her lips against Neuro's. They were surprisingly soft, but firm. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist as he returned the kiss. She could sense every little movement and sound from the two-tone haired demon. She ran her fingers through his hair again, earning her a soft moan from the demon. Her heart was beating faster; she'd never known this side of him. Neuro only broke the kiss when he felt more than heard Yako moan breathlessly against his lips.

"It's getting dark. You should head home." He murmured. His hand caressed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She'd never seen Neuro act so gentle. No complaints.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, Neuro… I'll see you tomorrow. You'll sleep tonight, won't you?"

"Yeah." He pulled closer to her once more and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Oyasumi watashi no ai."

She reluctantly left his embrace, letting a smile slip. "…Oyasumi, Neuro…"


End file.
